Frankenstrike
Frankenstrike, formerly known as Benvicktor, is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Transylian from the planet Anur Transyl in the Anur System. Appearance Ben as Frankenstrike Frankenstrike has an appearance similar to the classic depiction of Boris Karloff's version of Victor Frankenstein's monster. He has a muscular body and a human nose. In the original series, he has dark greyish yellow skin, a black mullet hairstyle with brown at the end, sideburns, and two tower-like conductor coils on his back. Frankenstrike wears black pants with lines on them, with a triangle dash in the middle, that glow green. He has stitch-like lines on his arms (right arm: half of his shoulder and left arm: halfway from his glove). He has brown gloves with his fingers showing. He has three black and green bolts on his chest and one black bolt on each side of his neck, with all bolts having a green line on them. He has white lines on his waist that connect to the prototype Omnitrix, the symbol he wears on his waist, like a belt clasp. In Ultimate Alien, Frankenstrike's skin is completely grey. His gloves are now grey and so are his tower-like wire coils. His belt is now grey and a grey hexagon is where the Omnitrix symbol used to be. The bolts are now grey and now have no green line on them. The Ultimatrix symbol replaces the top bolt in the triangular shape made by the placed bolts on his chest. In Omniverse, Frankenstrike's hair is now shorter, lacking bangs and a mullet, but still has evident sideburns. His skin has several uneven seams, combining grayish yellow skin with darker grey skin. He also has large pink scars across his chest and right arm. He retains the bolts on his neck, but no longer has them on his chest; instead he has one on each shoulder, elbow, and three in his back. The bolts are now bronze, and resemble a fathead screw with a green light in the crease. His belt is now green with white stripes, which have white bolts in them, and another bolt as a buckle. His turrets are now green with screws on them; and the coils are now white and feature green bulbs at the tips. His gauntlets are now green with bolts on their knuckles, his pants are now a greenish-black color, and his "boots" are now copper with three green slits in them. Frankenstrike's teeth are now yellowed and uneven, and bear out when he speaks. Frankenstrike's Omnitrix symbol is embedded in the flesh of his right pectoral, with several deep scars protruding from where it resides. Benzarro as Frankenstrike Benzarro's Frankenstrike looks identical to Ben's except he has different colors. His eyes, bulbs, and electricity are colored lavender. His body color is slightly different, resembling Benzarro's colorization and everything that is green on regular Frankenstrike, is purple on him. Benzarro frankenstrike.png|Benzarro as Frankenstrike Powers and Abilities Frankenstrike has any electromagnetic body with two conductor coils on his back that allow him to generate and manipulate green lightning and electromagnetism. He can emit powerful lightning bolts and emit magnetism from his hands or his feet, allowing him to attach to metal structures. Frankenstrike possesses superhuman strength and durability. Frankenstrike possesses enhanced jumping. Frankenstrike can survive in the vacuum of space. Frankenstrike can resist extreme heat. Frankenstrike can connect himself to machines with his conductor coils and then control them via technokinesis. Weaknesses The two generators on Frankenstrike's shoulders are the source of his electricity, which means opponents like Phil can also absorb his electricity through them. History |-|Ben 10 = ;Ben *Frankenstrike first appeared in Be Afraid of the Dark. Without Ben noticing, the Omnitrix sampled Viktor's DNA when he touched it. Frankenstrike battled Zs'Skayr in the space station until the Mummy joined in and Max destroyed the projector. Dr. Viktor accidentally teleported himself and the Mummy into the Null Void while Frankenstrike escaped. |-|Ultimate Alien= *In Ben 10,000 Returns, Frankenstrike was unlocked by Ben 10,000. |-|Omniverse = ;Ben *In Max's Monster, Frankenstrike was used to fight and trap Phil in the streets of Bellwood. *In Something Zombozo This Way Comes, Frankenstrike was used to fight the Zombie Clowns and defeat the Circus Freak Trio. * In Cough It Up, Frankenstrike defeated Kraab. * In The Color of Monkey, Frankenstrike chased Rojo and fought a Techadon. ;Benzarro *In And Then There Were None, Frankenstrike failed to capture No Watch Ben. *In And Then There Was Ben, Frankenstrike battled Gwen 10 as Wildvine and Vomit Man and was sent back to his own timeline by Clockwork. Appearances |-|Ben 10 = ;Ben *''Be Afraid of the Dark'' (first appearance) |-|Ben 10: Omniverse = ;Ben *''Max's Monster'' (first re-appearance; intended alien was Feedback) *''Something Zombozo This Way Comes'' *''Cough It Up'' *''The Color of Monkey'' ;Benzarro *''And Then There Were None'' *''And Then There Was Ben'' Naming and Translations Etymology Frankenstrike's name is a play on the name Frankenstein and the word "strike," as in lightning strike. Trivia *According to Derrick J. Wyatt, Ben probably renamed the transformation from Benvicktor to Frankenstrike when he was 11 years old.http://new.spring.me/#!/masstass/q/556924619647372786 *Frankenstrike's appearance is based on Mary Shelley's Frankenstein's Monster. *Though Dr. Viktor was a scientific genius, hyper-intelligence is not a common trait among Transylians, and Ben does not become any smarter as Frankenstrike.http://new.spring.me/#!/DerrickJWyatt/q/445299935236094447 *Frankenstrike replaces Gravattack in the opening intro of Omniverse's Arc 4 from Evil's Encore onwards. He also replaces Shocksquatch in the opening intro of Arc 5. *When Frankenstrike finishes his transformation, he often slams his forearms together, in a manner reminiscent to Hanna-Barbera's Frankenstein Jr. Category:Transformations Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Anur System Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Original Series Aliens Category:Males References Category:Transformations Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Anur System Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Original Series Aliens Category:Males